poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day was a short Pooh featurette first released on December 20, 1968. Summary On a very windy day, Winnie the Pooh is at his Thoughtful Spot where he goes and tries to think. His thinking is interrupted by Gopher who tells him that it's "Windsday" Excited, Pooh goes around and wishes everyone a happy Windsday, starting with his very best friend, Piglet, a timid, scared little piglet. But when Piglet goes up and away with the wind, Pooh runs after him, And accidentally knocks over Eeyore's house and disrupts Rabbit's garden. They fall into Owl's house with Owl inside. He invites them in. While Owl tells him a story, his house ( which is in a tree ) falls over. When the rest of Pooh's friends see the damage, they conclude that they could never fix his home. Eeyore volunteers to try and get him a new one. The following night, Pooh is in bed and then hears a strange noise outside. When he goes to check it out, Tigger, the exuberant, bouncing tiger jumps out. He introduces himself and gives him information, like the fact that he's the only Tigger and that he should stay away from heffalumps and woozles When he leaves, Pooh has a nightmare about them, presented in the form of the song "Heffalumps and Woozles." Upon waking up, he discovers that the whole Hundred Acre Wood was flooded with water. Every citizen in the Wood was suffering over the flood, but Christopher Robin's house wasn't flooded, so everyone went there, except for Eeyore, who stuck to his task of house-hunting for Owl. But, Pooh and Piglet were still stuck in the flood, so Owl went over to get them. He found them, and they went over to Christopher's house and everyone said that Pooh was a hero and saved Piglet. After the flood, a hero party followed. During the party, Eeyore informs everyone that he found a house for Owl. But, the problem was that he stopped at Piglet's house. Now Piglet has no home, until Pooh graciously offers him to live at his house. Piglet accepts the offer and the party resumes, only this time with two heroes, Pooh for saving Piglet, and Piglet for giving Owl his grand birch tree house. Cast *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh *Paul Winchell as Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Clint Howard as Roo *Barbara Luddy as Kanga *Ralph Wright as Eeyore *Hal Smith as Owl *Junius Matthews as Rabbit *Jon Walmsley as Christopher Robin *Howard Morris as Gopher *Narrated by Sebastian Cabot Trivia *This story was released on VHS and was later included in the compilation The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Elements from this story were adapted for material in the Hundred Acre Wood section in Kingdom Hearts II. *Though Owl is given Piglet's house in this film and Piglet is invited to stay at Pooh's, everyone is shown living in their own homes in later Disney Pooh releases. *This story has been released in a number of book forms, including some that include either a record or a cassette tape. *This featurette won the 1970 Academy Award for Animated Short Film. *Stock footage from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree is used. *This is Tigger and Piglet’s first appearance in the specials. *Piglet's sign says Trespassers Will ''which he thought was Trespassers William, his grandfather. It turns out that part of the sign got cut off and really says ''Trespassers Will Be Arrested! Category:Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh